Happily Ever After?
by Amazon Sorceress
Summary: Trouble has fallen in the 9 kingdoms, and the only key to winning was lost 20 years ago. Now Virginia's son, Wolfe, is searching to find this Precious jewel and save his home, before it is to late. PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter TEN up!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
The rain poured heavily in central park that night. The sky was unnaturally dark. People rushed from here and there trying to make it to some sort of settler weather it be a nice warm apartment or the dryness of a building's over hang.  
A young woman rushed through the trees of central park. Horns cry out into the darkness as the woman cross the busy New York streets. She makes her way across the street to mild looking apartment. She looks down in her arms to a screaming bundle. "Shhh...." She says softly. The young woman looks up and down the building then makes her way to inside. She walks down the narrow hallway until she comes upon a door. She stops. "This is the one." She looks down to her baby girl "these people will take good care of you, my sweet child" the babe looks up at its mother with big sparkling violet eyes. The woman almost breaks down in tears when she sees her daughters face. "I will always love you." She kisses the baby's forehead then places her in front of the door. She glances down one last time then turns and returns through the door she came in and heads back to central park.  
The wind sways her back and forth as she searches for her entrance. "There" she says softly as she notes the change in the trees. The young woman slowly steppes through the passageway. She is whirled back to the place from whence she came. She stands in front of the mirror seeing the scene of central park, and also the building where she had left her daughter. Her eyes build with tears.  
"Where is she Avarielle" woman's harsh voice came from behind her. Avarielle spun on her heels to face the woman.  
"Some where, where you will never be able to touch her" She glared at the woman.  
"I would not count on that" she paused and smiled "That child will be mine, and when she is there will be nothing you or anybody can do to stop me" she laughs. Grey smoke starts to build around Avarielle. Avarielle watches unable to stop her body from misting away from the spot she stood, to a full length mirror across the small dark room.  
"Let me out of here" Avarielle yells as she looks at her prison. The woman stands there and laughs, an evil, hateful, but also and enjoyment filled laugh.  
  
Alex and Lexi were sitting in there apartment cuddle together watching Gone with the Wind. Alex held his wife to him as she lays her head on his shoulder her leg tucked to the side of her on the couch. They had been married a little over two years now and loved each other very much. Pictures covered their modest apartment. Mostly of their wedding and their friends. There was a photo graph sitting on the book self of their friend's son second birthday party. Lexi attention now turns to that picture; she missed her friend, Virginia ever since she had moved to some far away land.  
Alex and Lexi were the only two people who really knew where Virginia and Anthony Lewis, Virginia's father, had really went; to everyone else that have ever knew them they believe that they have one day disappeared never to be hard from again.  
Virginia returns now again to visit her old friends, often time bring her husband, Wolf (who was in fact part wolf. That did take some time for Alex to wrap his mind around) and her son, Wolfe (now two years old).  
Alex and Lexi had long for a child for a long, but unfortunately have not been blessed with one. Lexi longs to be a mother very much. She is an only child so she has never had anyone younger to look out for. She has always loved kids and it is apart of her being to be a mother. Alex also loves children and has the same feelings of longing to be a father. He had six brothers and sister growing up, all younger, and would very like to start to a big family of his own.  
As they watching the movie they hear the sound of a baby crying in the hallway. After a long time of hearing the cries, and noting that the sound is coming from the same spot they decide to see where it was coming from. Alex opens the door, Lexi behind him. He peers his head out into the hallway only for a moment when he realizes the sound is coming from his doorstep.  
"It's a baby." Lexi moves past him and pick the infant up. With in moments the child stops it wailing to look at the woman holding her.  
"I know it's a baby, but what is it doing here?" Alex pushes his wife inside the apartment.  
"She is precious" Lexi says as she looks at the child her heart already becoming attached.  
"We have to call the police honey" Alex trying to be the sensible one.  
"What is some one baby is looking for her, what if some one to wants hurt her and the person trying to protect this little girl has left her to use to try and keep safe." Lexi stared her husband in the eyes. Alex sighs and then goes to stand next to his wife.  
"She is going to need something's, like a crib, food, clothing...."  
"And a name" Lexi cuts him off happily.  
"How about Amber?"  
"Amber?" Lexi "it's very pretty"  
"It means precious jewel." Alex looks at his wife, "you did call her precious"  
Lexi nods then looks at the baby. "Amber it is" 


	2. Chapter Two

_Sorry it has been so long since I added life has just been crazy._

_I choose names with meanings so here are the meanings so maybe you understand the characters a little better. Every time I add a new name I will put it at the top of the chapter._

**Amber**: Precious jewel

**Avarielle**:Woman of strength

**Alex**: Protector of Mankind

**Lexi:** Protector of Mankind

**Chapter 2**

**20 years later**

Wolfe ran swiftly through the wood. His blood rushing through his veins hot like lava. He tried to fight, he tried to fight his very being, but as his father tried to tell him "it can't be done no matter how hard you try you are what you are." Wolfe was stubborn like his mother and would not take that for an answer.

His eyes glowed as he stopped and looked up at the full moon hanging high over his head. He stood staring at it. It in called to his very soul. "This is who I am...no not me...huff puff....grrr" he mumbles to himself as he stood. Then finally the moon fully awoken the animal in him and Wolfe called out to the moon.

Amber stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the cry of the wolf. "There are no wolves in central park, at least I hope not." Amber hated the walk home from work at this late hour to many weirdoes in New York. "Stupid job, stupid manger, stupid working till closing" She kicks a stone as she walks. She fiddles with a little purple stone around her neck.

This little purple gem was the only thing she had left of her birth mother. She has spent the last 5 years looking for her birth parents but with no luck. She wanted so much to speak with them. Not because she lacked parents, her are wonderful, she just wants to understand what happen why they could not keep her.

King Wendell White paced the floor of his room. He's aged face showing signs of distress. "How could this happen" he mumble as he walked back and forth through his room. He was called to a halt when there came a knock at the door. "Come in." Wendell faced the door and watched it open slowly. When it was opened it reveled a man with white hair and wrinkles on his face. "Anthony, is there something I can help you with?"

"I was coming to help you." Tony enters the room closing the door behind him. "I thought maybe you needed a friend right about now."

"You are right." Wendell sits down and then jesters to Tony to sit. Tony does. "How could this happen, my kingdom will be destroyed."

"You can't give up hope, you didn't the last time and everything turned out alright."

Wendell gets up from his seat and goes over to the window. "The last time something went in the kingdom I had my wife beside me." He voice full of pain. "but she is gone now. Her and my little girl."


	3. Chapter Three

_Thanks for all the reviews. They are a great help. Especially when you add something you think will happen. Thanks._

_I might make chapters shorter because I don't have tons of time right now to write but I want to keep this updated. So I will have more chapters that I planed but everything will happen that I planned. Let me know if you think this is a bad idea._

**Chapter Three**

Tony stays in his seat "My grandson will find whatever it is we need to save the kingdom...."

Wendell cuts him off, "it's a "Jewel" according to the old text." Wendell stand and looks out the window. Deep in thought.

"I don't understand of this. So some jewel has the power to banish all the evil."

"According to the ancient text 20 years ago a powerful source entered this world. No one would know what it was. This powerful source was called the "precious jewel" and it would banish all evil." Wendell turns back to look at Tony. "Now we need to find it and us it to get rid of the darkness that has fallen on my kingdom and some of the others 9 kingdoms."

"Wolfe will."

"I know that's why I sent him. I just hope he finds it in time"

Wolfe stood on the edge of Central Park taking in all the sense around him. "It has to be here it has to be...huff puff." The power of the change and the need to find this missing jewel is overwhelming his senses. The world starts to spin, slow at first then with every second it spins faster and faster. His head begins to swim. Wolfe legs buckle under him until the last thing he remembers was hitting the cool ground.

Amber makes it to the edge of Central Park; she lets out a deep sigh of relief "thank god". As she is walking down the sidewalk towards her apartment she spots a man lying on the ground. Amber hurries to his side she kneels down next to him "Sir, sir are you alright"

Wolfe lets out a grown. Amber looks at him, "Sir if you can here me I am going to get help." Amber slowly stands up when she realizes he grabbed her hand

"N...no," Wolfe mangers to get out.

Amber looks around for help but there is none to be found. "Um alright, I'll take you back to my house...but you have to help me."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Wolfe sat up slowly. He put a hand on his forehead and took a few deep breaths. He looks down and notices that he is no longer on the ground of central park, but in a bed, one of the softest beds he has ever had the pleasure of sleeping in. His eyes slowly looked around his surrounding. He was in a bed room. A sent tickled his nose, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply; "roses" he said as he slowly turned to the night table bedside the bed there stood a vase full of purple and pink roses; at least two dozen if not more.

As he breathed he smelled another sent. One he found more delicious then the smell of the roses. It reminded him of warm vanilla sugar. He had smelled the sent once before; "where I have smelled that before?" Wolfe pushes back the heavy blanket and made his way slowly to the vanity. He looked into the mirror. There was no mistaking who his father is, almost everything about him was a reflection of his father; expect his eyes, they belonged to his mother.

His glance fell away from his reflection to a picture on the vanity. It was a girl and what appeared to be her parents although she looked nothing like them. His mind reflected on when he was a cub growing up with his parents. He smiled a little thinking of a moment that passed between him and his father.

Wolfe picked the picture up, "You are the most beautiful creature alive." He spoke to the picture as if it was really her. Wolfe couldn't take his eyes off her face, her violet eyes entranced him. As he stood there looking at the photograph the sent of warm vanilla sugar become stronger in his nose. He soon realized that sent belonged to her and she was making her way towards the room. "Huff puff". He quickly returned the photograph back to the vanity and ran to the bed just as the door knob began to turn.

Amber slowly opened the door in one hand she is held a tray that had a bowl of chicken soup some crackers and a few slices of bread. "Oh you're awake" she looked at the man in her bed. "How do you feel?" she set the tray on the night table.

"Fine, thank you."

"I'm amber"  
"My name is Wolfe..."

"Wolfe, well that's not a name you hear often." Amber pauses "I like it"

"I think your name is very beautiful and it is very fitting of an angel like you." Wolfe says charmingly.

"Last night you....what I mean is, what happen to you last night? You were just laying there in the middle of the side walk, I thought you got mugged or had a heart attack or something. Then you told me not to take you to the doctors. I didn't know what else to do so I brought you here." Amber had real concern on her face that Wolfe found very touching.

"I guess you could call it a sickness that I have every once in a while. Thank you sweet lady for all of your help I greatly appreciate it." Wolfe reached for her hand and kissed it gently. "How can I repay you?"

"There is nothing, I'm just glad to see you doing so much better."

Wolfe looked deep in her eyes, then a feeling returned to him. its here, whatever the king sent me to look for is right here his eyes slowly moved down to the necklace that she was wearing and saw the little purple gem around her neck, That has to be it. But how am I going to get it Wolfe thinks in his mind.

Wolf held wife's hand as he walks her through the woods. He notices the look on her face "my love what is wrong."

"Do you think Wolfe is okay?"

"I'm sure he is..."

"It was a full moon last night" Virginia cuts him off. "You know how he tries to fight what he is"

"I'm sure he's fine" Wolf wraps an arm around her. His eyes slowly move to the sky over head. "Come on we better go home it doesn't look safe to be out here any longer" Virginia nods in agreement.

The sky over head is not a dark gray as it would be if I a storm was coming. It was black. Dark black. It was dangerous to anyone caught near it without covering. Everyone knew soon this darkness will prove more deadly then anyone could imagine. The king new this might be then end of his kingdom if the jewel was not found in time.


	5. Chapter Five

_I just want to take a minute to say thank you again for the reviews. I think it is really keeping me writing knowing that someone is reading it and giving me feedback. And you seem to like it which makes me happy. I hate writing things that people don't enjoy. I'm sorry chapters are short sometimes. I am trying to make them longer. But sometimes it does always happen._

_Alright well I guess it back to the fan fic enjoy._

**Chapter 5**

"I am getting to old Anthony" Wendell looked at his dear friend

"Oh yes and I am so young myself" the two laughed

Wendell's face slowly turned very serious, "you have so much Anthony and well" Wendell sighs "I don't"

"You have a great deal. You are king and people love and respect you."

"Love..." that word held a strong tone of sadness. "Everything that I loved is gone." He picks up a photograph of his wife and daughter. "My little girl would be twenty soon." He replaces the picture to where it was. "I only knew her for a short time. Four months. Only a few memory's while you have years of memory's of your daughter." He takes a deep breath. "And my wife...I miss her so much. My heart has never stopped aching for her."

* * *

Wolfe crept slowly out of the room towards the kitchen where he smelled her. He needed to get that purple gem, but he also needed her. A fire burned deep inside and it was because of her. Everything in his body screamed to be near her. _"What if I take her back to the kingdom with me"_ he thought in his mind.

As he stood outside the kitchen door he heard her humming softly. The sound of her voice was like a song that called to his soul. He wished she would sing. And as if by magic her humming slowly turned into a song.

_"Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream.  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breathe."_

Wolfe's soul began to turn in side of him with every beautiful note she sung. Her voice was like an angel singing only to him. And then she sang the chorus.

_"When you say you love me  
the world goes still, so still inside and  
when you say you love me  
for a moment, there's no one else alive_"

Wolfe could not stand it anymore he slowly made his way over to her. He touched her soft skin on her arm and a shock wave soared through his body. Amber swiftly turned around when she felt his touch and she stops her song.

"Please...please don't stop, you have a voice of an angel." Wolfe pleaded. "I am sorry, but your voice, your song it touched me so deeply."

"Thank you" amber says softly

Wolfe thinks for a long moment then a thought hits. "Amber, will you come with me, I need to go back to the park? I think I left something there."

"Well...I ummm"

"Please. It will only take a moment."

"Okay."

Wolfe face lit up. He hurried her to get her shoes on and they were out her apartment and in central park before she knew it. Wolfe led her to a patch of trees.

"What are we looking for" Amber asked

Wolfe looked around. Then he saw the part that looked like it didn't belong. "This" he took ambers hand and pulled her into the portal.

_ Just wondering is anyone knows the song i used :)_


	6. Chapter Six

_Sorry it's been so long, busy life._

**Chapter Six**

Amber looks around swiftly. It was a large empty room aside from a table and chairs, along with a full length mirror. Amber's head was swimming; how could she be in the park one minute then here another. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"I'm sorry" Wolfe says softly, slowly taking his hand from her shoulder

"Where am I? Why did you bring me here?" Amber says taking a step away from him.

Wolfe's heart breaks when she back away from him. "You'll see" his voice doesn't rise above a harsh whisper. He moves past her to a door, "are you coming?" He asked when he sees she isn't moving. Her feet slowly move towards him.

Wolfe leads her through great hallways, some filled with people. He leads her up some stairs to a large door. Without knocking he enters.

Wendell spins around when he hears some enter his room.

"Wolfe your back" Anthony moves to his grandson.

Wolfe nods then looks to the door as Amber enters the room. She stands close to the door shyly.

Wendell's eyes fix on Amber... "Avarielle?"

Amber looks at the man, eyes locked on him. She shakes her head. But in the pit of her stomach she knows, she knows him. Maybe a long time ago.

Wendell eyes widen with realization of who this young woman before him is. "You look just like your mother"

"What?" Wolfe asked in surprise.

Wendell gets a picture of amber and Avarielle "my wife, her mother"

Amber looks at Wendell then the picture then back to Wendell.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Again sorry these chapters are taking so long to be put up, I just don't have that much time. So here goes another short chapter, again sorry for the shortness, it better than nothing lol _:)

Chapter Seven

Amber stood in shock. She couldn't breathe, or move. "Father….mother…" that's all that ran through he mind. Now after all this time this man claims to be her father. Why wasn't she rejecting it, fighting, saying no, asking for a DNA test, anything. Amber didn't have to, the woman in the picture was her, yet not, it was he mother and the resemblance was unmistakable.

Wolfe sat up surprised. He played with the king's daughter, well short of. He remembered being a little cub and his parents taking him to see the child of King Wendell and Queen Avarielle:

_"She is just precious, Avarielle" Virginia said as she held the tiny infant in her arms._

_"Mommy can I see" little Wolfe asked as he stood on tip toes to try and see the baby his mother was holding. At the time Wolfe was about four years old._

_"Sure you can buddy" Wolf scoops his son in his arms and got closer so he could the child. Baby Amber smiled at Wolfe._

_"She pretty. One day me going to marry her."_

Wolfe let the memory fade "Huff Puff…marry her" he said softly to himself

Wendell looks at the expression on the young woman's face. "I know this all must seem crazy to you, and I am sorry it shocks you so. I would not blame you if you returned to your home and forget about this place, and me."

Amber looks at him. "I don't want to forget, I want to know who you are, and why you gave me up." Amber noted there was something in the mans eyes when she asked why he gave her up, she new it wasn't by choice. "I else want to know where I am."

"The fourth kingdom, ruled by your father, King Wendell White, the grandson of Queen Snow White" Wolfe explained.

"What, as in Snow White, like the fairytale?" Amber did not understand

"Just like the fairytale. I know you may not understands this or believe this but fairytales are really real."


	8. Chapter Eight

_Found a spear moment so here some more_

Chapter Eight

Avarielle feels a prickle on the back of her neck. She could feel it from her reflective prison. It only takes a few moments till she realizes what it is. Amber. She is in one of the nine kingdoms; in fact her guess would be in the fourth kingdom. How wonderful it would be for her daughter to be here, back home, and with her father. But then she would near the evil that is after Amber's life. Avarielle felt helpless, after 20 years of trying to break out of the mirror that was her prison. She just hope Wendell know about his daughter fate just like she does. But she doubts it; she never got the chance to tell him.

* * *

Wendell looks at his daughter "I know you want to know why you were given up and raised by another family, but the only thing I can tell is it was for your own good, you were not safe here…."

"Why" Amber cuts him off

"To be honest I am not sure my dear daughter. Your mother just said you weren't safe and…."

"Where is she? My mother that is." Again amber cuts him off wanting to know everything.

"She disappeared the same day you did." He looks down. "I just want to let you know you weren't given up because you weren't wanted. You were very much wanted. And very loved. "

Amber can see how sad this man is, it breaks her heart. She can't imagine what he must be going through. Then she thinks amount. She loves Alex very much; to her he will always be her father, but what of this man? The man that helped give her life, could she care about him as well? She would try. "Is that why I was brought here, because I am your daughter?"

"No, I brought you here cause of the purple stone around your neck, I need it to save my home, this kingdom. Now if you would be so kind as to hand it over, then I can send you home." Wolfe said roughly, he extended his hand waiting for her to give it to him.

Amber touches it, the only thing she has of her birth parents. But she realizes that she now has her birth father, and he wants her as his daughter. Amber wonders where Wolfe gentleness went to, he has changed so much since they got here. It is that reason she takes off the necklace. "Here take it, but I am not going home. At least not yet, not until I know my father."

Wendell lefts his head is surprised. She wants to get to know him. He looks at her and she is smiling at him. "I want to get to know you as well; you seem to be a fine young woman. What is your name….here you were known as Amber, did your family change it."

"No. but its weird they said they gave me that name." Amber shrugs her shoulders a little.

"Hey, why is this think not shinny and glowing?" Wolfe interrupts.

"What do you mean?" Tony asks his grandson.

Wolfe shows him. "When she took it off it doesn't look the same."

"He's right, it does look different" Amber says puzzled

"Its you Amber, you have some connection to this stone. You are the one that has to save the nine kingdoms." Tony says

"What? Me? No."

Wolfe gives the stone back to her and it begins to glow again. "Are you sure you aren't the one."

Amber looks at the stone wide eyed.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Sorry for the shortness, just never know when I will have time to write, so I write as much as I can when I can, even though I know some of you want longer chapters. Sorry. And as you can see by the time between when I posted chapter 8 and this one it has been a while. I have been very very busy._

**Chapter Nine**

Wolfe stood out on the balcony looking at the large black clouds in the distance. This couldn't be happening to his home. To much evil filled these lands long ago, why did they have to return. Wolfe sighed. No use thinking about that now though, the evil was here, He has to stop it at any cost.

But Wolfe wouldn't be able to save his home, not without Amber. "Huff puff" Wolfe said softly. He felt his feelings turn in the pit of his stomach. He liked her, but he tried to fight. He has been trying to fight it for a week now, ever since he brought her here and she was afraid of him. Wolfe shook his head.

"It's the girl isn't?" Tony stood in the door way watching his grandson.

"No." Wolfe said shortly not turning around.

"You know you and your mother are very much alike, you both can't lie to save your life." Tony gave a soft chuckle. He walked up to the rail of the balcony where Wolfe was leaning.

Wolfe turns his head away from his grandfather.

"And that is all your father" Tony shakes his head. "Your going with her though aren't you?"

"Yeah, I don't want her to mess this up." That was part of the reason. But mostly he wanted to make sure she was okay. He couldn't bear it something happen to her.

"Well you better get some rest, you two are leaving to tomorrow" Tony turns and walks back inside.

Wolfe sighed and did the say. Tomorrow it would be just him and her. With that thought the feeling in his stomach were not only turning but jumping.


	10. Chapter Ten

_Okay I know been really busy. So Sorry, but here it is long awaited chapter ten._

* * *

Amber stood on the balcony of her room. The night sky filling her vision. She drew it all in, every beautiful second of it. For some reason she felt relaxed and comfortable. She struggled to figure out why she felt so strongly here, and then she realized what it was. This was her home, she was part of this place, and though she had only spent a few short months here this was her home.

There came a soft knock on her door and Amber drew her self away from the night to answer it. She crossed the room and opened the door. Her father was standing there held a tray in his hands filled with a teapot and some sweets.

"Do you mind if I come in for a little while?" Wendell asked nervously.

Amber smiled at him "Of course." She moved aside letting him into her room. She was happy he came to her. She wanted so badly to know him more.

Wendell crossed the room and set the tray down on the table. He then turned and looked at his daughter. He stared at her for a moment before saying "I thought you might want a little midnight snack." He paused for a moment. "Your mother used to eat these all the time when she was pregnant with you." A smile that was filled with remembrances, happiness and also sadness played on his lips.

Amber looked at him, and she clearly saw the sadness in her father's eyes. "What was she like, my mother?" Amber asked softly as she took a seat in on of the chairs.

A glazed look of remembrances fell over Wendell's face. "She was lovely inside and out." He stated. "She would enter a room and everyone would stop and just look at her. She was graceful and elegant, but at the same time wild and mysteries. She could melt the coldest of hearts in a matter of moments." He just looked blankly for a moment before he looked at amber. "You are just like her."

"Me?" Amber looked amazed

"Yes. You have her heart inside you." Wendell smiled "you were her greatest blessing, and mine. They day you enter the world was the happiest day I have ever known Amber." Wendell looked at his daughter "Your mother wanted a little girl so badly. And she thought I wanted a son, but in reality I want a daughter too." Wendell looked down a little.

Amber didn't know what to say to her father. All these emotions flooded her all at once. A tear even fell from her eye. "I'm happy to be home…dad."

Wendell's head snapped up and looked at his little girl. A daughter he has not seen in almost 20 years. A child he barely knew, and she him. But here she was saying that she was happy to home, and she even called him dad. He moved from his seat and hugged her.

"and I will save the kingdom, don't worry dad." Amber said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm not."


End file.
